Conventional toy guns often are designed to generate sound effects simulating actual ballistic explosions or other fanciful sound effects associated with cosmic ray guns. In some cases the sound effects are accompanied by flashes of light generated by light bulbs carried on or within the toy gun.
A toy gun having a vibration-producing mechanism in addition to the ballistic sound effect mechanism and flashing light mechanism, would be an interesting toy which many children might find enjoyable.